The Brighterest Star
by April1213
Summary: Super Junior bagaikan bintang Sirius yang tak akan pernah kehilangan sinarnya meskipun bintang-bintang lain bermunculan di sekitarnya. -oneshoot-


**Tittle: The Brighterest Star**

 **Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Genre: Brothership**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Summary: Super Junior bagaikan bintang Sirius yang tak akan pernah kehilangan sinarnya meskipun bintang-bintang lain bermunculan di sekitarnya.  
**.

.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu kamarnya, menyampirkan mantel berwarna coklat miliknya di kastof kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa membuka sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya. Ia merasa lelah dan tubuhnya terasa remuk, mengingat dia baru saja tiba di Korea setelah menyelesaikan tour konser KRY di Indonesia.

Melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya, masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit menuju jadwal selanjutnya. Lelaki termuda di Super Junior itu memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, hitung-hitung memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras karena perjalanan Indonesia-Korea. Masih dalam keadaan sepatunya yang belum dilepas, Kyuhyun mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Tapi sebuah figura yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Sebuah figura yang berisikan foto member Super Junior dengan formasi yang masih lengkap, 13 orang.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit berembun, melihat foto itu membuatnya kembali mengingat saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan hyungdeulnya dulu. Meskipun saat ini dia masih bisa bersama dengan beberapa hyung-nya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat Hankyung belum berseteru dengan pihak SM, saat Kibum belum terlalu fokus pada dramanya, saat Kangin yang belum masuk militer dan saat mereka bisa tampil di atas stage dengan formasi lengkap.

Perasaan sesak semakin memenuhi hatinya saat matanya menatap intens sosok Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwon yang berada dalam figura itu. Ketiga hyungnya itu sedang berada di barak militer, memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang warga Korea yang baik,menyusul kedua hyungnya, Sungmin dan Shindong.

Tapi dari semua itu dia lebih merindukan Kibum, meskipun Kibum masih berada di negara yang sama dengannya tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Jangankan untuk bertemu, berbicara lewat telepon saja mereka tak pernah melakukannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba meredam isakannya agar tidak keluar, dia tidak ingin Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook yang memutuskan untuk menginap di dorm mengetahui jika dia menangis.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk tidur dan dia tidak mau terus berdiam diri di kamarnya ini dan berakhir dengan matanya yang bengkak. Jadi, lebih baik dia membersihkan diri saja dan menunggu kedatangan manager hyung yang akan menjemputnya.  
.

.

Lelaki itu berjalan santai dengan penyamaran seadanya. Kacamata hitam dan topi hitam. Ikut mengantri di barisan penjualan tiket drama musikal yang kebanyakan di kunjungi oleh para wanita. Lelaki itu tidak heran dengan banyaknya wanita yang menonton drama musikal ini mengingat salah satu pemainnya memang sudah sering bermain drama musikal, dan drama musikalnya memang selalu sukses besar. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, tidak menyangka jika orang yang dulu pernah dia didik belajar akting bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu, Kim Kibum melepaskan kacamata dan topinya begitu dia mendudukan diri di kursi penonton . Dia harus sedikit bersabar karena drama musikal akan dimulai sekitar 15 menit lagi dan jadilah dia mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya.

Tirai berwarna hitam di atas panggung terbuka dan Kibum melihat lelaki yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri begitu bersinar di matanya. Suaranya juga begitu mengagumkan di telinga Kibum, sepertinya adiknya itu berlatih begitu keras untuk urusan vocalnya.

Ah dia merasa begitu bangga bisa mempunyai adik seperti itu.  
Kibum bertepuk tangan bersama penonton lainnya saat pertunjukan usai, dia masih tersenyum cerah sampai tirai hitam di atas panggung diturunkan dan sosok adiknya itu menghilang.

Kibum meraih ponselnya kemudian mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya itu dan berlalu masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat membaca pesan singkat dari nomor tidak dikenal masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki usia 29 tahun itu baru saja turun dari atas panggung ketika managernya datang dengan membawa ponselnya dan mengatakan jika ada pesan masuk. Kembali ia tatap ponselnya, mencoba mengenali deretan nomor si pengirim pesan tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal nomor itu.

"Kyuhyun~ah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Managernya muncul di ambang pintu dengan sebuah botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menerima air mineral yang disodorkan manager hyung.

Seingatnya hyungnya di Super Junior atau teman-temannya tidak memberi kabar pada dia jika mereka akan menonton.

Pintu terbuka kembali, dan Kibum muncul di sana dengan killer senyumnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, mengingat di dalam ruangan ganti itu bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang ada di sana.

"Tentu saja boleh Kibumie"

Akhirnya manager Kyuhyunlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum setelah beberapa detik tidak ada yang kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Mungkin mereka semua masih syok dengan kedatangan Kim Kibum yang sudah tidak menjadi member Super Junior lagi datang mengunjungi Cho Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah member Super Junior.

Mungkin mereka yang syok itu sudah termakan gosip murahan yang mengatakan jika Kibum dan member Super Junior yang lain saling bermusuhan. Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu terpaku di tempat duduknya, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Barulah ketika Kibum sudah duduk di sampingnya, dia tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Mulutnya masih terbuka dan matanya berkedip- kedip beberapa kali membuat Kibum gemas dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Kadang adiknya itu tidak sadar dengan umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"KIBUM HYUUUUNG!"

Kibum nyaris terjatuh dari kursi saat Kyuhyun memeluknya -lebih tepatnya menerjangnya membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau datang hyung?"

Kibum jadi meragukan kejeniusan Kyuhyun. Bukankah dia sudah ada di hadapan Kyuhyun lalu untuk apa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Jika aku tidak datang, aku tidak akan ada di depanmu saat ini"

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali menjawabnya? Aku kan hanya basa-basi," Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat beberapa coordi noona yang kebetulan ada di sana menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Benarkan kata Kibum, Kyuhyun itu tidak pernah ingat umur.

"Baiklah maafkan hyung. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi ke kedai jjangmyeon kesukaanmu, biar nanti hyung yang bayar"

"Aku sedang diet jadi dilarang memakan jjangmyeon di jam seperti ini"

Kibum mencibir, ternyata sifat merajuk Kyuhyun belum hilang juga. Padahal Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tidak sedang menjalani program diet, buktinya dia memakan ramyeon saat dia berada di pesawat ketika KRY pulang dari Thailand, dan waktu itu keadaannya sama seperti sekarang, sudah tengah malam.

"Yakin tidak mau? Ya sudah aku akan mengajak Heechul hyung saja. Heechul hyung kan paling tidak bisa menolak ajakanku"

Kibum meraih ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku mantelnya kemudian berpura-pura mencari kontak nama Heechul.

"Baiklah, karena hyung memaksa aku terima tawarannya" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, meraih ponsel, dompet serta mantelnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kibum yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Kibum memarkirkan mobil sedan berwarna hitam miliknya di bahu jalan tol. Jam tangan miliknya menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari jadi dia tidak merasa khawatir terkena tilang polisi karena sudah berhenti di jalan bebas hambatan ini. Setelah memakai mantelnya kembali, Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang tertidur begitu pulas di kursi samping kanannya. Tangan lelaki itu terulur pada rambut Kyuhyun, mengusap sayang rambut berwarna coklat yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya.

Sebenarnya setelah selesai makan malam tadi rencananya Kibum akan mengantar Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm mengingat magnaenya itu belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Tapi, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu muram saat di kedai tadi ia mengurungkan rencananya itu dan akhirnya lebih memilih membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini. Mungkin dengan membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi hatinya, meskipun Kibum ragu dengan hal itu mengingat Kyuhyun mempunyai sifat yang sama dengannya, sama-sama suka memendam perasaannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika kita tidak mencoba, kita tidak akan pernah tau hasilnya kan? Lelaki dengan julukan snow white itu menepuk pipi Kyuhyun, mencoba membangunkan lelaki pucat itu.

"Eoh, kita sudah sampai hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Lelaki itu mengucak kedua matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari jika dia tidak berada di tempat parkiran di apartemennya melainkan di bahu jalan tol.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Kibum.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin hyung tunjukan padamu. Ayo keluar" Sahut Kibum sambil keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka berdua hanya desauan angin dan suara langkah mereka yang beradu dengan semak belukar saja yang terdengar membuat suasana yang memang sepi menjadi sedikit mencekam. Kibum berjalan di depan, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengikutinya di belakang dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali lelaki itu menabrak pohon atau bajunya tersangkut ranting pohon. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya membuat hidung Kyuhyun membentur punggung Kibum.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak sih hyung?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Bagaimana jika hidung mancungnya itu rusak, batin Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai Kyu"

"Eoh," Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya dan kali ini matanya terbuka sempurna. "Wow!" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya saat dia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya saat ini.

"Kau tahu tempat ini dari mana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, maju beberapa langkah dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu mobilku kehabisan air radiator, dengan terpaksa aku mencari air. Tapi bukannya menemukan sumber mata air aku malah menemukan padang rumput ini" Kibum merebahkan diri di rerumputan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian ikut merebahkan diri di samping Kibum. Keadaan menjadi hening, mereka larut dalam keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu.

"Hyung?"

"Hum"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa ragu dengan apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada Kibum.

"Katakan saja Kyu! Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kan?"

"Apa alasanmu keluar dari agensi?"

Sebenarnya Kibum sudah tahu pertanyaan seperti ini pasti keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun mengingat keputusan Kibum untuk tidak memperpanjang kontraknya dengan agensi mengejutkan semua orang termasuk para member Super Junior sendiri.

Setelah menghela napas pendek, Kibum merubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih merebahkan diri.

"Mungkin ini memang sudah jalanku, Kyu. Lagi pula ada atau tidak adanya aku Super Junior masih baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tapi kau sudah membuat kecewa ELF, hyung" Dalam satu gerakan Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau membuat mereka menunggu dengan harapan kau akan kembali pada kami. Tapi kau malah membalas penantian mereka dengan kabar bahwa kau keluar dari agensi"

Kibum diam tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Memberikan waktu untuk Kyuhyun meluapkan semua isi hatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari agensi. Kau tidak—

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Kyu?" Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun takutkan.

"Aku.. Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut jika Super Junior akan menghilang. Aku takut jika ELF akan meninggalkan Super Junior karena kau yang tidak kembali. Aku takut ELF akan beralih pada yang lain mengingat sekarang semakin banyak boyband yang lebih baik dari kami"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah menggenangi pipinya dari pandangan Kibum. Sampai sebuah pelukan hangat membuatnya mendongak.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau hanya terlalu lelah sehingga kau mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" Kibum mengelus-ngelus punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha memberi kenyamanan untuk magnaenya itu.

.

.

"Bintang Sirius"

"Eoh?"

"Kau tahu bintang sirius Kyu?"

Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan Kibum hanya menggeleng kecil. Sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa hyungnya ini tiba-tiba membicarakan bintang. Mereka kan sedang membicarakan Super Junior, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sebuah bintang.

"Bintang sirius itu adalah bintang yang paling terang diantara bintang lainnya. Bintang sirius juga mempunyai kembaran yang disebut sirius B sedangkan bintang sirius itu sendiri disebut sirius A."

"Aku tahu kau sangat jenius hyung. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang dapat ku mengerti? Memang apa hubungannya Super Junior dan bintang-bintang itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Kibum.

"Super Junior itu seperti bintang Sirius A. Sirius A tidak akan kehilangan sinarnya meskipun banyak bintang-bintang bermunculan di sekitarnya. Begitu pula dengan Super Junior yang tidak akan kehilangan sinarnya meskipun banyak boyband baru yang lebih baik, lebih muda, lebih berkualitas dan lebih segalanya. Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan sinar bintang yang paling terang. Dan untuk ELF mereka seperti Sirius B. Sirius B yang akan selalu menemani Sirius A di belakangnya, begitu pun ELF yang akan selalu mendukung dan mencintai Super Junior apapun yg terjadi. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan bintang yang paling terang hanya karena bintang yang baru muncul. Aku yakin semakin kesini ELF semakin dewasa jadi mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Super Junior hanya karena aku tidak kembali"

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat mendengar rentetan kalimat Kibum. Kibum benar, mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah saja sehingga membuatnya berpikiran seperti tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meragukan ELF, bukankah konser mereka selalu dipenuhi oleh ELF dan itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa ELF tidak meninggalkan mereka.

"Sekarang kau mengerti Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, seulas senyum tergambar di wajah tampannya, "Gomawo hyung"

Kibum ikut tersenyum, merasa lega karena sekarang wajah magnaenya itu tidak suram lagi.

"Hyung?"

"Ya"

"Seharusnya kau lebih aktif lagi di sosial media, hyung"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau harus lebih sering memperbarui status sosial mediamu dengan begitu ELF maupun fansmu merasa senang"

"Memangnya kau sering melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun meringis, dia juga memang jarang melakukannya. Membuatnya selalu diprotes oleh para sparkyu yang bosan menunggu telur ungunya menetas.

"Tapi setidaknya aku pernah memperbarui statusku selama 1 minggu di weiboku dan itu membuat mereka senang. Tidak seperti hyung yang sekalinya membuat status malah membuat mereka patah hati dan itu di hari ulang tahunmu pula"

"Kau menyindirku eoh?"

"Itu pun jika hyung merasa tersindir. Sudahlah, lebih baik hyung antarkan aku pulang dan karena hyung sudah membuat waktu istirahatku terbuang jadi sebagai gantinya malam ini kau harus menginap di dorm" Ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Baiklah, anything for you magnae" Kibum berdiri kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya rambut berdecak kesal.

.

.

FIN


End file.
